As part of a larger project to develop an instrument repair facility in Egypt, a series of lessons in basic electronics was developed. This series was divided into three parts which covered: (1) discrete components (active and passive), (2) digital devices and techniques, and (3) linear devices and techniques. The series consists of 60 lessons with a lab experiment for each lesson. The lessons and experiments were developed in close cooperation with two Egyptian instructors who will be presenting the course in Egypt.